


Battle Scars

by felicitous



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades nearly screamed when he saw another boy sitting in the small field where he usually snuck into and played. Not to mention the new person there, the land didn't look so trashed anymore, like someone had been turning it into a garden or something. Did that mean someone had moved into that empty house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a drabble request for ofmightygirth on Tumblr and since a lot of people really liked the last one I did for these two, I figured I'd post this one.

Hades nearly screamed when he saw another boy sitting in the small field where he usually snuck into and played. Not to mention the new person there, the land didn’t look so trashed anymore, like someone had been turning it into a garden or something. Did that mean someone had moved into that empty house?

He slowly started to try and pull back only to find that he’d gotten stuck in the small whole he usually crawled through. That’s what he got for not having visited in a while and stopping halfway through. Hades continued to try and push him through though, not caring which way he went as long as he got out. A rather loud squawking sound left him as he managed to move forward a bit, feeling something scraping at the skin of his stomach as he did.

The other little boy jumped at the sound and looked over at him with wide blue eyes. Hades stared back at him for a moment before going back to pushing. He looked up again when he managed another few painful centimeters. He gasped then, finding himself face to face with the little boy. Hades was eight and a half so this kid had to be like five or six.

“What’cha doing, spotty face?” The boy asked, watching him curiously.

“I’m stuck,” He snapped back, continuing to wiggle. “And my names not spotty face,”

“It’s not? But your face is all spotty and so’re your arms,” The other kid nodded sagely.

He groaned at that. “My names Hades. Now are you going to help me or just stand there,” It wasn't like he was some circus show.

“Oh, right. I’m Priapus,” the younger boy infromed him as he grabbed onto Hades shoulders and began to pull.

“Congratulations,” Hades grumbled as he began to push as well.

A pained scream left him as he felt out onto the ground. Priapus blue eyes went wide and he wobbled of quickly screaming for his dad. Hades groaned and tried to sit up, falling back and crying out in pain as he did. He lifted just his head then to look at himself and saw that his shirt was ripped open and bloody.

Great. That was his last shirt.

It didn’t take long for Priapus to return with a man who Hades assumed was his father. They both looked Hades over with worried expressions then the man moved to pick him up and Hades flailed his arms at him, smacking his helping hands away.

“Hades what are you doing? You’re hurt,” Priapus scolded, his little face scrunched with worry. 

The man tried again, ignoring Hades’ feeble smacks this time as he hooked his arms around him and lifted him up. “Calm down, I need to get you to the hospital,”

“No!” Hades screamed, kicking and flailing dispite the pain, desperately trying to get free. The man held tight though, not setting him down until he was inside the car as Priapus scrambled in nest to him on the backseat.

The man turned to his son then and handed him a small hand towel that he must have brought with him. “Pri, I need you to hold this towel to where he’s bleeding, alright?”

The little boy nodded and did as he was told as Hades began to shake,. “No, please sir. I’m sorry I broke in, I didn’t know anyone lived here. I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again,” he pleaded, fighting back tears.

The man shook his head as he got in the drivers seat and headed off. “It’ll be alright. They’ll just stitch you up and make sure you don’t have any infections. We can call your parents there too and just explain that it was all an accident, kay?"

“No,” Hades pleaded, tears beginning to fall as his mind grew fuzzy. “Please, no. I don’t want to go back, I can’t. You might as well just leave me on the road here. Please,”

The man gave him a wide-eyed look before turning his attention back to the road silently as he continued to drive. 

Priapus pressed a wet kiss to Hades cheek then and smiled at him. “It’ll be okay. You’ll see,”

It all went black then.

—10 years later—

“How on earth does someone who missed the first three years of school graduate from High school with honors?” Priapus taunted from where he sat on Hades’ bed.

Hades just rolled his eyes, and finished pulling on his slacks. One of his hands pausing as it ran across the old scar on his stomach.

Priapus seemed to notice the lingering touch because he got up and moved behind Hades, running his fingers along it as well. “It’s almost gone. Aren’t you excited?”

“Not really,” Hades replied softly. “It’s like a trophy now, reminding me of the day we met,”

It was Priapus who rolled his eyes this time, moving to lightly brush their lips together. “You are so sentimental at times,”

“And you are so lucky I was never fully adopted,” Hades shot back with a smile as he reached for his dress shirt.

“I know,” Pri grinned as he kissed Hades full on. “Come on, Spotty Face, hurry up and get dressed. You’ve got a graduation to speak at,"

Dionysus jumped as his son bolted out of Hades' room, quickly followed by a flying dress shoe and Hades' shout. “I don’t even have freckles anymore!”


End file.
